In the past, there is a road monitoring system for monitoring events generated on a road by using a plurality of cameras, and performing centralized management of conditions on a road in a control room.
For example, a road monitoring system described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-273587 processes images captured by a plurality of monitoring cameras to detect abnormalities such as accidents, and provide information to a driver or a road administrator.
However, the conventional road monitoring system processes images from the monitoring cameras installed at a roadside, above the road, or the like, and therefore may not detect an abnormality at a position that is a dead zone of the monitoring camera or outside a monitoring range of the monitoring camera. Further, in order to remove the dead zone of the monitoring camera, it is necessary to install a larger number of monitoring cameras, and therefore there is a problem in that a large scale of a system is required, and costs are increased.